Maria Ushiromiya
Summary The Witch of Origins, who will live for one thousand years in the future. She holds the motherly magical power to give birth to one (1) from the Sea of Zero. At a glance, this magical power is frail, but no matter how many times you multiply zero (0), it doesn't become anything but zero. It is said that the one that she gives birth to could eventually surpass the heavens. She is loyally protected by Beatrice, who understands her true worth, and is in an alliance with Beatrice. Her magic is to make sweets fall from the sky (sprinkle sugar into water cleansed by the sun and say an incantation), magic to make tomorrow's dinner to be cream croquette, magic to make delicious bell peppers, magic to make the weather good when you go outside. Powers and Stats Tier: High 2-A| At least High 1-C to 1-B |Unknown. Possibly 1-A Name: Maria Ushiromiya, Lady Mary, the Witch of Origins, "Child of God," "Child of the Holy Spirit", Enchanter Origin: Umineko no Naku Koro ni Gender: Female Age: 9 | Beyond the concept of time Classification: Magically empowered human/Witch Apprentice/9th Ranked of the Ushiromiya Family | Conceptual Being | Part of Ange's world Powers and Abilities: Can create a Universe by herself, was responsible for the creation of a significant portion of Beatrice's magical compendium in which infinite possibilities and worlds exist, Conceptual Manipulation (Can establish and deny aspects of existence using the Red and Blue Truth, the Siesta Sisters can attack concepts ), Super Speed, Soul Manipulation (Can create souls, seems to have control over her own]], can give birth to "one" from the "Sea of Zero" (Probability Manipulation), [as a witch she can resurrect individuals on her game board continuously at will as long as they don't need a unique vessel, Can create and absolve storms, Invaded Ange's mind and read her memories; she also entered Ange's dream world, Plot Manipulation (Can relay her world in the form of a story, also acts as Dimensional Battle Field Removal), Turned Rosa's hands into glass and shattered it, Biological Manipulation (Contorted and crushed Rosa repeatedly through mere thoughts alone), Summoning (can summon Sakutarou, as well as the seven stakes of Purgatory and probably the Siesta Sisters as they are her furniture though she rarely uses them), Red Truth barriers creation, protected Ange from Mammon's assault with a barrier, Power Negation (Nullified Ange's attempt to deny Sakutarou's existence), Immortality (Type 8, managed to cheat death by placing her soul and magic into her diary), Regeneration (Low-Godly, though Maria Ushiromiya is technically dead in Ange's reality in the future, she was able to revive merely from Ange reading her diary which contains a fragment of her soul. High-Godly when manifesting in the City of Books: she managed to revive after the concept of the Golden Land was destroyed), Invulnerability (City of Books manifestation only), Non-Corporeal (Has no true body. Exists as a disembodied entity that can only be perceived by those adept in magic and with the will to do so), Aura (Explosive, her eyes can flash blue for added intimidation), Shapeshifting (Created extra arms from nothing which embodied her hate)| All previous abilities on an even larger scale Attack Potency: High Multiverse level+ (Claimed to have surpassed the human world. Created a World or Game board in which lesser higher dimensional versions of the Meta world and Golden Land reside) | At Least High Complex Multiverse level whilst manifesting in the Meta World to Hyperverse level (Created an aspect of the Golden Land with Beatrice which which was likened to other 13-14 Dimensional incarnations, manifested in the City of Books) | Unknown. Possibly Outerverse level (Stated to be capable of surpassing Beatrice and becoming the best witch whilst following the steps of the Creator) Speed: Immeasurable (Exists on the highest plane of her Game board) | Immeasurable (Makes a good team with Rosa on handling Elite Theory Goats, reloading guns so fast before Elite Theory Goats or even Erika could know it, can travel to and from higher dimensional Universes, manifested in the City of Books) | Unknown. Possibly Irrelevant (Destined to surpass Beatrice) Lifting Strength: Immeasurable (Surpassed the human world) | Immeasurable | Irrelevant Striking Strength: High Multiverse level+ (The arms she manifested were capable of tearing her apart easily) | At Least High Complex Multiverse level whilst manifesting in the Meta World to Hyperverse level (Manifested in the Golden Land and the City of Books) | Unknown. Possibly Outerverse level (Stated to be capable of surpassing Beatrice and becoming the best witch whilst following the steps of the Creator) Durability: High Multiverse level+ (Exists in the highest plane of her game board). Possibly higher in the form of an intangible ghost | At Least High Complex Multiverse level whilst manifesting in the Meta World. Hyperverse level (By simply existing there, she maintained a higher dimensional Golden Land. Her conceptual existence makes her very difficult to kill. Completely immune to all forms of attack from Bernkastel in the City of Books due to being part of Ange's world ) | Unknown. Possibly Outerverse level (Stated to be capable of surpassing Beatrice and becoming the best witch whilst following in the steps of the Creator) Stamina: Infinite (Killed Rosa countless times) | Infinite (Depends on the will and determination of her types of thoughts) | Unknown Range: High Multiversal (Created a five dimensional construct) | At least High Complex Multiversal whilst manifesting in the Meta World (Even children dwarf entire fragments). Hyperversal (Created a higher dimensional Golden Land) | Unknown Standard Equipment: Bag with various magical items such as magic repellent charms, her one-wing staff, Sakutaro doll Intelligence: Genius level. She often acts immature for her age, however is extremely knowledgeable about the occult, the Bible, Halloween, and various other things, teaches Ange about magic and help Beatrice with the creation of the Golden Land, magical items and crafting skill is that of a master. Her piece was able to figure out that Battler and his family was the main culprit of Bernkastel's game after a series of reasoning and conclusion though it was too late. She has also acted as an intellectual rival to Battler in several episodes, though this was before he became a game master and was still inexperienced. Weaknesses: Due to her young age, her emotions can overwhelm her resulting in uncontrolled barrages of attacks that can be taken advantage of by more skilled individuals as Kanon showed, and cannot resurrect anything that was denied by their creator. Also noted to be too naive and trusting. Traumatised due to her mother's abuse. Her magic depends on her faith in it | She is prone to boredom and the possibility of losing her will, She is dependent of Beatrice, Battler and Ange | Unknown Key: Piece Lady Maria at her peak | Higher layers (Meta World/Golden Land/City Of Books) | After 1000 years Note 1: Maria's assault on Rosa was referenced in her game board, her diary in episode 8 and was thus did not occur in the higher layer version of the Meta World. Though the Golden Land she dragged Erika into wasn't noted to be in her game board, it's fair to assume it was as Maria was banished from the higher dimensional Golden Land. Note 2: The 3rd key is entirely speculation based on what was alluded in game and thus shouldn't be used in battles due to its dubious nature. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Umineko no Naku Koro ni Category:Game Characters Category:Kids Category:Reality Warpers Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Higher Dimensional Beings Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Soul Users Category:Probability Users Category:Immortals Category:Mind Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Summoners Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Concept Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Unknown Tier